


[Podfic] Plan 27

by Readbyanalise010



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Phil has a plan. It's a good one, if he does say so himself; maybe even his best one yet. It's a solid combination of plans 2 (ask him out for coffee), 13 (ask him out for coffee, ditch subtlety), 27 (be suave, for god's sake), 37 (reference good working relationship), and 51 (casually call him by first name).</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Plan 27

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regonym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Plan 27](https://archiveofourown.org/works/848218) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BAVG%5D%20Plan%2027.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads(right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BAVG%5D%20Plan%2027.mp3) | **Size:** 7 MB | **Duration:** 00:07:11
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BAVG%5D%20Plan%2027.m4b) | **Size:** 7 MB | **Duration:** 00:07:11

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This marks the first post of my week-long podfic anniversary extravaganza. The goal is to gift someone with a podfic every day for various reasons. Regonym gets this gift for recording some of the HOTTTEST _Avengers_ podfics that I've ever listened to. :D


End file.
